


Istota rozumna

by ArtificialHuman



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux Snajper, M/M, a Kylo trenuje, a jest harlequin, fantazje z tumblr, hux karmi raka, miał być angst, retrospekcje czy coś
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialHuman/pseuds/ArtificialHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux jest dręczony przez demony przeszłości, a Ren jest po prostu sobą.<br/> Między mężczyznami dochodzi do spięcia, które nieuchronnie zbliża ich do siebie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hux odetchnął, wypuszczając z płuc dym. Potem przejechał palcem po idealnie zimnej stali spustu.

Zaciągnął się, a potem skupił na celowniku. Idealnie wymierzył. Całkowicie zespolił się z bronią, czuł jej oddech i bicie serca.

Ale coś mu nie pasowało. W sumie, to ktoś.

\- Możecie wyjść? - warknął.

Phasma i Mitaka stali pod ścianą w specjalnie wybudowanej hali i wpatrywali się w Huxa jak tępe woły. Miał ich serdecznie dosyć, już po raz kolejny przeszkadzali mu w oddawaniu się pasji.

\- Panie generale, prosimy - jęknął porucznik, a Brendol pomyślał sobie, ze gdyby był czuły na Moc, to Dophled leżałby martwy już od dobrych kilku minut.

\- Dekoncentrujecie mnie - rudzielec westchnął i poprawił podkoszulek. Potem spojrzał morderczo na swoich podwładnych. -Wyjdźcie stąd, to rozkaz.

\- Ale... - Phasma próbowała protestować - Przecież nic nie mówimy...

\- Sama wasza obecność mi przeszkadza! - wrzasnął generał. -Jeżeli chcecie obserwować kogoś, to idźcie do sali obok. Ren w niej trenuje.

\- Ale on by nas zabił - wyjąkał Mitaka.

\- Ja też was mogę zabić! Poczekajcie, przestawię snajperkę, żeby móc was zastrzelić.

\- To my już pójdziemy - powiedziała szybko kobieta. - Przepraszamy za stres.

Przerażeni wojskowi szybko ulotnili się z sali. Hux westchnął z ulga i przetarł twarz dłonią, ale po chwili krew ponownie się w nim zagotowała. Phasma i Mitaka stanęli za szybą i nadal się na niego gapili. Czuł się niekomfortowo, był w samym podkoszulku i bryczesach. Odkrywanie chociażby najmniejszego kawałka ciała sprawiało mu kłopot, a ta dwójka podziwiała teraz jego gołe ramiona.

W końcu włożył do ust kolejnego papierosa i zaciągnął się dymem, który od razu przyniósł mu spokój. Potem położył się wygodnie przy snajperce i strzepnął popiół do leżącej obok popielniczki.

Zamknął oczy, przetarł skronie i spróbował ignorować spojrzenia wwiercające się w jego plecy. Pogłaskał pieszczotliwie swoja broń, przymknął jedno oko i strzelił.

Kukła przewróciła się, rozbryzgując plamę czerwonej farby.

\- Niezły strzał, Bren - pochwalił sam siebie.

Potem strzelił jeszcze parę razy, do coraz dalszych obiektów, za każdym razem idealnie trafiając. Stojąca za szybą Phasma aż westchnęła z zachwytu. To było wręcz niebywałe, przecież te kukły stały tak daleko...

Hux znów połączył się ze swoją bronią, czuł się tak, jakby był jej częścią, a może ona była częścią jego...trudno powiedzieć. Strzelał coraz szybciej, zacieklej, celniej, zaciągał się dymem i strzepywał popiół, przymykał i otwierał oko, pociągał za spust...

Żadna czynność (nie licząc porządkowania) nie dawała mu takiej przyjemności. Wykonywał ją rzadko, w końcu nie miał czasu, ale uwielbiał to. Gdyby jeszcze te głupie, pozbawione mózgu istoty raczyłyby go w końcu zostawić w spokoju.

Kolejne strzały spowodowały u niego niepokój. Powracały wydarzenia z przeszłości. Nie chciał tej wizji, ale ona tak nieuchronnie się zbliżała.

 

 

 

_Wojskowy, który nadzoruje Akademię spogląda  na niego z pogardą. Bren przeczesuje palcami swoje rude, wiecznie rozwichrzone włosy.  
_

_\- Nie - ucina mężczyzna.  
_

_\- Proszę - jęczy chłopak._

_\- Nie pozwolimy tobie.Tak poza tym, twój ojciec chce się z tobą skontaktować - dyrektor wskazuje na stojące na biurku urządzenie. Potem szybko wychodzi. Jest zdenerwowany. Boi się funkcjonariusza._

_W gabinecie wyświetla się hologram Brendola Huxa seniora._

_\- Czy to prawda? - wrzeszczy na powitanie._

_\- Tak - mruczy Bren i zaczyna się bać, mimo wcześniejszej brawury. Jego szesnastoletnie plecy znają już dotyk ciężkiej klamry pasa, ale jego głowa nadal jest obolała od wspomnień i nocnych koszmarów._

_\- Nie pozwolę tobie opuścić Akademii. To twoje dziedzictwo, jesteś spadkobiercą Imperium!_

_\- Ale ja nie chcę - mamrocze chłopak. Ma dziwne uczucie, wydaje mu się, ze zaraz jego ojciec pojawi się w pomieszczeniu i zacznie go katować._

_\- Nie możesz wyrazić swojego zdania, to jest tobie przypisane. Twój wynik jest już ustawiony, zdasz egzaminy najlepiej ze wszystkich._

_\- Ja jestem taki zdolny, czy Datoo jest taki skorumpowany?_

_\- Wiesz, że twój los jest już przesądzony. Będziesz generałem._

_\- Nigdy w życiu. Dobrze wiesz, co chcę robić, tatusiu. Ach, chwila - panie ojcze._

_\- A kim niby chcesz być? Snajperem? Błagam cię, zawodzisz mnie, synu. Jesteś moją największą porażką. Gdzie zrobiłem błąd?_

_\- Nie mam pojęcia, ojcze. Ale nie mam zamiaru się tu dłużej uczyć._

_\- Nigdy się na to nie zgodzę! Po tylu latach wyrzeczeń? Nie pozwolę ci iść do żadnego wojska, po moim trupie. Nie będziesz żadnym żołnierzem, ty masz być nad nimi, a nie w ich szeregach.  
_

_\- Z tego co wiem, nadzorujesz Akademię, a nie wojsko._

_\- Ale nie pozwolę ci wyjść z Akademii, to nie zgadza się z moimi planami.  
_

_\- Wiesz co? Mam w dupie twoje plany._

_Bren nigdy wcześniej tak nie mówił, więc Hux senior otwiera ze zdziwieniem usta. Potem wyciąga oskarżycielko palec._

_\- Jak niedługo przylecę z wizytacją, to spotkamy się w składziku, nie sądzisz?_

_Chłopak wie, że jeśli teraz nie uda mu się opuścić Akademii, to niedługo jego plecy przyjmą kolejne uderzenia, dojdą mu nowe blizny, znów nie będzie mógł spać w swojej ulubionej pozycji._

_\- Nie będzie mnie już w Akademii, gdy przylecisz._

_\- Będziesz. Opanuj się, chłopcze i popraw te włosy, żaden szanujący się oficer nie nosi ich w nieładzie._

_\- Ale ja nie będę oficerem - szesnastolatek uśmiecha się szeroko i jeszcze bardziej wichrzy włosy. Teraz sterczą mu na wszystkie strony._

_Jego ojciec patrzy na to z coraz większą frustracją. W końcu zabiera głos._

_\- Dobrze. Rób co chcesz, daję ci wolna rękę., Zostań sobie tym żałosnym snajperem i tak w końcu wrócisz do mnie z opuszczoną głową, wyznasz wszystkie grzeszki i będziesz próbował się podlizać. Zawiodłeś mnie, Brendolu. Ale dobrze. Ciekawe, ile wytrzymasz._

_Rudzielec przez chwilę nie wierzy w to co usłyszał. Rozpiera go radość._

_\- Dziękuję, panie ojcze - po raz pierwszy w życiu uśmiecha się do ojca._

_\- Ale sam to załatwisz, pójdziesz sam do Datoo i wszystko mu wyjaśnisz._

_\- Nie ma problemu._

_\- Nie kontaktuj się tam ze mną. Nie jesteś już moim synem. Jesteś tylko porażką._

_Obraz mężczyzny znika, a Bren nie czuje się zraniony przez słowa. Cały czas nie wierzy w swoje szczęście. W końcu jego marzenia się spełnią. Wydaje z siebie przytłumione piśnięcie._

_Idzie do pułkownika, mówi mu, ze może odejść, potem wyznaje, ze go nienawidzi i ma nadzieję, że kiedyś zobaczy jego powolną i bolesną śmierć. Wychodzi w podskokach z Akademii, a potem łapie pierwszy lepszy transportowiec, który ma go zabrać do marzeń._

 

 

 Hux otrząsnął się. Razem z dymem wydmuchał widmo wspomnień. Był taki żałosny, naiwny i głupi. Dobrze, że w porą się opamiętał. Chociaż nadal lubił strzelać. Dawało mu to pewną satysfakcję.

Podczas projektowania Starklillera uwzględnił specjalną salę, w której mógł się spełniać. Długa na kilkaset metrów, ze stojącymi wszędzie kukłami, tuż przy wejściu znajdował się wieszak, kran i kubeczki, a w najważniejszym miejscu stała jego broń, przy której wiecznie leżała popielniczka.

Zrobił tylko dwie głupie rzeczy- po pierwsze, umieścił szyby, przez które gapił się na niego Mitaka, a później jeszcze Phasma.

Po drugie, jego sala była bliżej kwater Rena, a sala Kylo znajdowała się przy kwaterach Huxa.

Ale nie było czasu na roztrząsanie błędów. Brendol miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, chociażby nadzorowanie wszystkiego i wszystkich.

 Z żalem wstał, wyrzucił niedopałek do popielniczki, napił się wody z kranu i założył mundur. Gdy wyszedł, do środka od razu wbiegli szturmowcy, gotowi posprzątać salę, wymienić kukły i wyrzucić niedopałki. Jeszcze jeden podbiegł i narzucił mu płaszcz na ramiona. Hux tylko uśmiechnął się z wyższością i chłodem i skierował się w stronę kwater.

Była jeszcze jedna wada- drzwi w korytarzu były zbyt wąskie. Zanim Brendol zdążył wcisnąć przycisk, zdążyły się otworzyć.

Ren wracał z treningu, miał na sobie obcisły, czarny podkoszulek.  Jego niesforne włosy zostały związane w kok. Spojrzał wyzywająco na Huxa.

\- Przesuń się - warknął.

\- To ty się przesuń - wycedził Hux.

Żadne z nich nie miało zamiaru ustąpić, to oznaczałoby porażkę i upokorzenie. Dlatego stali i patrzyli sobie w oczy. Rosła w nich żądza mordu.

\- Gdyby nie te twoje wymysły i fakt, ze jesteś beznadziejnym architektem, to nie musielibyśmy tak stać - westchnął Kylo. - A teraz muszę patrzeć na twoja mordę. Aż mi się niedobrze robi.

\- Gdybyś się tak nie rozrastał w barach, to mógłbym spokojnie przejść - generał zaśmiał się gorzko. -Ale siła i masa są niezbędne, co nie?

\- Ty za to jesteś takim chucherkiem, że mógłbym złamać cię na pół - prychnął Ren.

\- Jesteś żałosny z tymi swoimi dziecinnymi groźbami. Po prostu mnie przepuść - Bren zbliżył się do drzwi i stanął tuż w progu, ale Kylo zrobił to samo. Byli zbyt blisko siebie, stykali się ze sobą.

\- Odsuń się - rozkazał brunet, a Hux podniósł głowę, żeby zobaczyć rywala.

\- Nigdy w życiu.

\- Jesteś już nudny - Kylo westchnął przeciągle, chwycił mężczyznę za ramiona i popchnął go. Potem jak gdyby nigdy nic przeszedł przez korytarz, kierując się do swoich kwater.

W generale zawrzała nienawiść. Jak ten dupek w ogóle mógł go dotknąć i naruszać jego przestrzeń osobistą?

\- Już się tak nie spinaj - rzucił Kylo. - Po prostu pomogłem tobie w ustąpieniu mi miejsca.

\- Nienawidzę cię - wrzasnął za nim Hux, ale wojownik nie słuchał go - zniknął za rogiem.

Nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak pozbierać resztki swojej dumy, przygładzić mundur i wrócić do kwater.

Sprawnie przeszedł przez zimne korytarze, oficjalnie kiwając głową do napotkanych szturmowców i oficerów, a potem w końcu otworzył drzwi swojego gniazdka.

\- Millicent? - zawołał, gdy wchodził do środka.

Kotka podbiegła do niego i zaczęła się ocierać o jego nogi. Podniósł ją i przytulił, a potem odłożył na ziemię.

Zaniepokoiła go ta dziwna wizja przeszłości. Może to Ren mu ją podsuwał, wiedział, że wspomnienia sprawiają mu ból?

Cały wieczór spędził na porządkowaniu swojej garderoby i wygładzaniu okłaczonego płaszcza. Było już późno, gdy położył się na swoim ogromnym łóżku i nałożył na oczy maseczkę. Miał ochotę zapalić, ale wiedział, ze popiół w pościeli nie jest niczym przyjemnym, dlatego tylko odprężył się i przytulił do siebie Millicent.

"Kylo był tak blisko ciebie. Nie udawaj, ze niczego nie poczułeś"

Czasem Hux nienawidził swojego mózgu. To była właśnie taka chwila.

Potem przez jego głowę przemknęła jeszcze jedna myśl, konkretnie imię, którego wspomnienie zmroziło mu krew żyłach.

Timmy.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hux kręcił się niespokojnie przez sen, mimo, że zawsze spał jak trup: na plecach, nieruchomo, z rękoma wzdłuż boków. 

Przeszłość dręczyła go nawet w nocy.

 

 

 

_Bren wychodzi z transportowca, patrzy na wysoki, biały i brzydki budynek, tak różniący się od pałacyku, w którym mieściła się Akademia. Ale woli autentycznie paskudne koszary od fałszywości Akademii. W każdym miejscu jest lepiej niż w tym idealnym pałacu.  
_

_Zbliża się do wejścia, przy okazji przedstawiając się pilnującym drzwi szturmowcom, gdy nagle obok ląduje kolejny transportowiec._

_Wysiada z niego chłopak, na oko w jego wieku. Jest przystojny, ma szarobrązowe, niesforne włosy, łobuzerski błysk w niebieskich oczach, gęste brwi i wystające kości policzkowe. Hux dostrzega kilka piegów na nosie i pod oczami. Nieznajomy podchodzi do Brena, uśmiecha się, ukazując białe i równe zęby, zdmuchuje z czoła spłowiały kosmyk._

_\- Co tu robisz? - pyta. Ma ciepły głos._

_\- Kim jesteś, żeby zadawać mi takie pytania? - rudzielec marszczy brwi. Szatyn onieśmiela go._

_\- Jeszcze nikim, ale od dzisiaj będę snajperem w tej armii - stwierdza chłopak._

_\- Tak się składa, że to ja nim będę - warczy Brendol, a nieznajomy unosi brew i patrzy na niego z politowaniem._

_\- Ja już mam kilka punktów na wstępie._

_\- Niby dlaczego? - Hux już wie, że nie lubi szatyna. Jest zbyt pewny siebie._

_\- Cześć, jestem Timoteus Tarkin - chłopak mruży oczy i niedbale przenosi ciężar ciała na lewą nogę._

_\- Ten Tarkin? - dziwi się Bren._

_\- Tak, ten Tarkin. Był moim dziadkiem.To znaczy...zapłodnił moją babcię w jakiejś cuchnącej spelunie  
_

_To wyjaśnia wystające kości policzkowe._

_\- Ja też będę miał kilka punktów, bo nazywam się Brendol Hux - prycha rudzielec._

_\- Wielki Moff chyba przewyższa funkcjonariusza nie sądzisz? - TImoteus śmieje się, ale pewność trochę go opuszcza._

_\- Nie sądzę. Twój Moff już nie żyje, a mój ojciec-owszem._

_Zanim zdążą się rozkręcić, przerywa im poirytowany szturmowiec._

_\- Będziecie się tak kłócić, czy w końcu wejdziecie? Czeka was komisja._

_\- Przepraszam - mówi szybko Tarkin - Po prostu kolega trochę mnie wyprowadził z równowagi._

_\- Nie jestem twoim kolegą - warczy Hux, ale szatyn ignoruje go._

_Bren tylko uśmiecha się przepraszająco do żołnierza i wchodzi do budynku. Idący przed nim chłopak odwraca się i szczerzy do niego zęby._

_\- Wiesz, jeden z nas pewnie wróci do domu, bo potrzebują jednego snajpera. Ale jakby co, to mów mi Timmy. Timoteus jest lamerskie._

_\- Dobra, Timmy. Ja jestem Bren._

 

 

 

 

Hux wybudził się z dziwnego snu. Zdjął maseczkę z oczu i westchnął przeciągle. Przetarł zaropiałe oczy i usiadł na krawędzi łóżka wspierając łokcie na udach.

Czemu widział swoją historię sprzed kilkunastu lat?

Wstał, żeby odsłonić zasłony, po czym znów usiadł. Zapalił papierosa i spojrzał na roztaczający się widok zimowej planety. Millicent zamruczała i weszła na jego kolana, a generał podrapał ją pod brodą. Potem ciężko westchnął i wstał, a kotka prychnęła i uciekła na swoje legowisko.

Brendol wychylił się przez okno, ale powiew chłodnego wiatru skutecznie go zniechęcił. Na jego nagiej skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka.

Szybko przeszedł do łazienki, wziął długi i ciepły prysznic, niezbyt dobry na początek dnia, ale musiał jakoś odprężyć się po traumatycznej nocy. Potem spojrzał w lustro. Miał opuchnięte oczy, powinien położyć na nie coś zimnego...ale nie było na to czasu. Szybko ogolił się, zaczesał do tyłu włosy, potem włożył mundur, buty i płaszcz.

Potem odetchnął, wypalił jeszcze jednego papierosa i wyszedł z kwater defiladowym krokiem.

Cały Najwyższy Porządek świętował rocznicę bitwy na Hoth, która była przecież jednym z największych sukcesów Imperium. Hux męczył się wiele tygodni, nadzorując organizację apelu. Teraz dumnie stał na podwyższeniu i wpatrywał się w szturmowców, którzy przedstawiali symulację bitwy.

Potem jakoś przestało go to interesować, mimo, że wcześniej dosłownie wypruwał sobie flaki, żeby wszystko było zapięte na ostatni guzik.

Wyłączył się. Odgłosy walki zaczęły cichnąć, jednak potem szturmowcy zaczęli strzelać.

Generał odpłynął.

 

 

_\- Dlaczego jest was dwóch?  - pułkownik unosi ze zdziwieniem brwi_

_\- Ja zapowiadałem moje przybycie - mówi Timmy_

_\- Ja...-mruczy Bren- Ja przybyłem tu spontanicznie._

_Boi się.  Co jeśli każą mu odejść?  Ojciec na pewno nie przeprowadzi z nim rozmowy wychowawczej, chociaż próbował tej metody lata temu. Próbował wielu metod, ale jedna z nich okazała się wyjątkowo skuteczna. Do czasu.  
_

_Na szczęście, mężczyzna uśmiecha się._

_\- Dobrze się składa.  Ale najpierw trzeba was sprawdzić,  przecież nie weźmiemy snajpera w ciemno.  Może lepszy zostanie?_

_Timmy spogląda na Huxa.  Uśmiecha się tak, jakby chciał powiedzieć,  że wygraną ma w kieszeni.  Brendol przewraca oczami, a Tarkin mruga i wystawia język.  
_

_Ciekawe, po kim odziedziczył takie tragiczne maniery, przecież WIelki Moff był najpoważniejszym człowiekiem w Galaktyce..._

_Wojskowy wyprowadza ich na zewnątrz. Pokazuje strzelnicę i dwa stanowiska._

_Kandydaci podchodzą do broni, oswajają się z nią, gładzą stal. Oboje myślą o jednym: wygrać._

_Potem ustawiają dla nich cele._

_Hux nie strzelał zbyt często, wielokrotni próbowano odizolować go od broni, ale wtedy inni uczniowie z Akademii zaczynali coś podejrzewać._

_Ale i tak był najlepszy. Może ktoś z jego rodziny był kiedyś snajperem, ale ojciec sprytnie ukrył przed nim ten fakt.  
_

_Strzelają._

_I trafiają w środki swoich tarcz._

_Ktoś mruczy z podziwem, ale pułkownik nie zamierza kończyć. Przestawia tarcze dalej, jednak znów szesnastoletnie oczy nie mylą się ani razu._

_Mija kolejne kilka minut, a cele stoją już na samym skraju strzelnicy, a zebrani wojskowi otwierają ze zdziwieniem oczy. Jakim cudem dwom młodzikom udaje się tak celnie trafiać?_

_Hux ociera z czoła pot. Jak na razie idzie mu idealnie. Ale Tarkin jest tak dobry jak on. Pieprzony dupek._

_Pułkownik nie wytrzymuje i wysyła dwóch przerażonych szturmowców, którzy zaczynają podrzucać kukły treningowe._

_Ale cele zostają przedziurawione, zanim zdążą dotknąć ziemi._

_\- Dobra, dosyć - zarządza wojskowy. - Bierzemy was obu. Ale przewidzieliśmy przybycie jednej osoby, wiec zakwaterujemy was razem. Pasuje?_

_Brendol spogląda na Timoteusa, który uśmiecha się i wzrusza ramionami._

_\- Pasuje - mówi szybko Bren._

 

 

\- Generale?

 

_Pułkownik uśmiecha się ojcowsko i wskazuje dwóch szturmowców._

 

\- Generale?

Przerażony głosik zaczął wypychać Huxa ze wspomnień.  Nagle przestał widzieć swojego przyjaciela, zamiast niego pojawił się Mitaka.

\- Czego? - warknął Brendol.

\- Jak się podobało?

Rudzielec otrząsnął się. Apel się skończył, szturmowcy zaczęli się zbierać, a oficerowie donośnie klaskali.

\- Bardzo. Jestem zadowolony - mruknął Hux.

\- Miałem przekazać, ze dzisiaj...

Brendol podniósł dłoń, a porucznik uciszył się.

Potem spojrzał na datapad.

\- Wiem, wiem. Spotkanie z Głównodowodzącym.

\- Właśnie tak - wyjąkał Dopheld.

Hux machnął arystokratycznie dłonią i poczekał, aż sala opustoszeje. Dopiero wtedy wyruszył w stronę jaskini Głównodowodzącego.

 

***

Snoke nie miał jakiegoś konkretnego celu, co niezbyt zdziwiło Huxa. Pochwalił go za zorganizowanie doskonałego apelu (oglądal jego transmisję), a potem dał mu jedno zadanie.

\- Ren się spóźnia. Znajdź go i powiedz mu, ze ma do mnie przyjść.

Generał westchnął. Znając tego idiotę, byl w sali treningowej i trochę za bardzo wczuł się w rozwalanie wszystkiego dookoła. Chociaż...lepiej, żeby rozwalał kukły, niż panele i inne ważne elementy bazy.

\- Tak jest - powiedział i skierował się do wyjścia.

\- Poczekaj - powstrzymał go Snoke. - Coś cie trapi.

Czyli to było zauważalne...

\- Tak - szepnął Hux. - Przeszłość.

\- Nie możesz rozczulać się nad wydarzeniami sprzed lat. Skup się na teraźniejszości. Ruch Oporu robi się coraz zuchwalszy.

\- Wiem. Przepraszam.

\- Postaram się dotrzeć do osoby, która podsyła tobie wizje.

\- Dziękuję - Brendol potarł swoje skronie.

Hologram wodza zniknął, więc Brenowi zostało pójście po Rena.

 

***

 Im bardziej zbliżał się do sali treningowej, tym większa była w nim furia.

Ściany były osmalone, w niektórych miejscach znajdowały się dziury, a wszędzie unosił się nieprzyjemny swąd. Ciekawe, czyja to była sprawka.

Kryzki Rena było słychać z kilometra, a przed wejściem do jego sali stało kilku przerażonych szturmowców.

\- Wpuśćcie mnie - warknął Hux.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było bezpie...

\- Powiedziałem, wpuśćcie mnie.

Szturmowcy spojrzeli na siebie, a potem odsunęli się od drzwi.

Generał westchnął i wcisnął przycisk otwierania. Potem, mimo strachu, wszedł do środka.

 

Ren wrzeszczał i uderzał z furią w kukły, jednak nie poprzestawał na przecinaniu ich na pól - uderzał je tak długo, aż całkowicie zmieniały się w proch. Ciekawe, co go zdenerwowało. Znając jego, pewnie skończył mu się szampon do włosów, ale zupa była za słona. Chyba zrobiło mu się gorąco od tego naparzania w co popadnie, bo był w samych spodniach.

\- Spokojnie, Ren - zawołał leniwie Hux.

Kylo odwrócił się w jego stronę. Nie wyłączył miecza, co nie umknęło uwadze rudzielca, tak samo jak fakt, ze miał ośmiopak.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - warknął.

\- Głównodowodzący kazał mi ciebie zawołać, a ty nie reagowałeś na...

Aha, komunikator też był osmalony.

Brunet spojrzał na niego ze złością.

\- Mogłeś zapukać - warknął i zbliżył się do niego. Hux zrobił krok do tyłu, ale za nim była tylko ściana z jeszcze iskrzącym się śladem po mieczu.

\- I tak byś nie słyszał przez te wrzaski. Poza tym, nie pojawiłeś się na apelu. Był obowiązkowy dla wszystkich.

Kylo wyłączył miecz, za to podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, a Brendol wiedział, ze jeśli odwróci wzrok, to przegra.

Dlatego przybrał najchłodniejszy wyraz twarzy i odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie.

Nie poddał się nawet, gdy Ren chwycił go za szyję i powoli nachylił się do niego.

\- Słuchaj, generale - wycedził. - To ja sobie decyduję kiedy idę na apele, a kiedy nie. Nie chciało mi się oglądać wymyślonej przez ciebie błazenady. Tym bardziej, że i tak mamy ograniczony budżet, a ty przepierdalasz go na jakieś głupoty.

\- Odezwał się - Hux syknął mimo ograniczonej ilości powietrza. - To ty niszczysz wszystko w zasięgu wzroku...- zaskrzeczał, bo palce zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej.

\- To część mojego treningu - Kylo zaśmiał się gorzko i zabrał jedną rękę z gardła generała, przesuwając ją w stronę jego twarzy. - A co ci dało oglądanie bitwy?

W zasadzie, to nic. W końcu na samym początku odpłynął.

\- A co ci daje niszczenie wszys... - stalowy uścisk całkowicie uniemożliwił mu dalszy wywód.

\- Masz słabą wolę, mój generale - palce Rena zaczęły delikatnie obrysowywać jego usta. Mimowolnie zadrżał, a Kylo znów się zaśmiał.

\- Boisz się? - szepnął i puścił w końcu jego gardło. Zamiast tego, wsunął palec do ego ust. Hux spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem i wyrzutem, ale nic nie powiedział. Czekał na dalszy rozwój sytuacji, wiedział, ze jeśli się wymknie, to skończy jak te kukły.

Dłonie Huxa mimowolnie zbliżyły się do jego klatki piersiowej. Dziwne, pomyślał tylko, ze jest ciekaw, czy jest tak twarda, na jaką wygląda, a ręce same mu się wyprostowały.

Chyba wiedział, czyja to była sprawka.

\- Co ty robisz? - syknął w końcu, a wojownik na chwilę wycofał się.

\- Ja tylko patrzę na toje myśli i trochę pomagam twoim dłoniom zrobić to, co chce twoja głowa.

\- Nie wydaje mi się. Raczej nie uderzyłem cię w twarz - jego palce zaczęły głaskać marmurowy brzuch Kylo.

\- Bądź już cicho, malutki - szepnął brunet, dalej bawiąc się wargami rywala.

\- Mógłbyś przestać? - sapnął niewyraźnie Hux. - To niekomfortowe.

\- Doskonale wiem, co jest dla ciebie komfortowe - zaczął bawić się jego włosami, przy okazji niszcząc mu idealną fryzurę.

\- Chyba jednak nie - Brendol westchnął, ale w zasadzie już się poddał. Stał i czekał, aż Ren przestanie się nad nim pastwić. Było mu całkiem miło.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że od jakiegoś czasu już cię nie przytrzymuję? - parsknął nagle Kylo.

General ze wstydem zabrał dłonie i włożył je do kieszeni spodni. Chciał odejść, ale nie chciał zrywać kontaktu wzrokowego. Już raz przegrał.

I jakoś tak się złożyło, że znów wyciągnął ręce w stronę Rena, położył je na jego plecach i przyciągnął go do siebie.

\- Szybko się uczysz - szepnął Kylo, gdy Hux chwycił jego podbródek. Ren powoli nachylił się do niego, ich wargi prawie się stykały.

 

_Timmy idzie w stronę ich nowej kwatery, a Bren myśli co go teraz czeka. Szatyn znów odwraca się w jego stronę i wyciąga dłoń. Na zgodę._

 

Brendol zamachnął się i uderzył Kylo w twarz, dokładnie w momencie, gdy wojownik delikatnie musnął jego usta.

Brunet odruchowo odskoczył, a potem dla odmiany zbliżył się z furią w oczach.

\- Co to miało być? - wrzasnął i zacisnął pieści. Popchnął Huxa na ścianę.

Generał uderzył w nią głową, ale uśmiechnął się.

\- Przegrałeś, skarbie - syknął ironicznie, a potem poprawił mundur i rękawiczki. Spojrzał z pogardą na Rena, który poczerwieniał z wściekłości i wstydu.

\- Idź już do tego głównodowodzącego. Czeka na ciebie. Ale ubierz się, co? To nie jest raczej przyjemny widok. I nie próbuj więcej takich gierek ze mną. Jestem czujny.

Kylo wrzasnął coś, ale Hux już go nie słuchał. Zgrabnie skierował się do wyjścia.

Tym razem to on wygrał.

 

***

Po wysłaniu rycerzyka do Snoke'a, czekało go jeszcze pełno zadań. Czytanie raportów, planowanie budżetu, określanie zadań szturmowców, przeglądanie kartotek, do tego nudne rozmowy z oficerami, tworzenie kolejnych planów, zatwierdzanie etapów budowy superbroni...

Wrócił do kwatery, gdy większość wojskowych smacznie spała. Ciekawe, co robił Kylo. Nie, żeby Hux się przejmował...

Przygotował się do snu i wszedł do łózka. Millicent mruknęła i ułożyła się na jego brzuchu.

\- Słuchaj, Millie - westchnął generał. Często zwierzał się kotce. - Mam problem.

Zwierzę spojrzało na niego tak, jakby doskonale go rozumiało.

\- Bo widzisz... - bezwiednie dotknął siniaków na szyi. - Kylo Ren chyba za bardzo mnie lubi. A mnie on wkurza, przynajmniej jego charakter, resztę ma niczego sobie... Wiesz, w sumie jak mam go porównać z innymi oficerami, to nawet nie jest aż taki zły, przynajmniej nie jest głupi, co nie?

Millicent mruknęła pokrzepiająco.

\- Myślisz, ze mogę? Dzisiaj go odtrąciłem, sam nie wiem dlaczego. Może przez Timmy'ego?

Na dźwięk imienia Tarkina, kotka zaczęła przenikliwie miauczeć.

\- Już dobrze - mruknął do niej i pogłaskał ja po głowie. - Jak myślisz, co zrobić?

Polizała go po twarzy.

\- Sugerujesz, że...?

Zaczęła ocierać się o jego pierś.

\- No weź, nie przesadzaj, mam tak od razu...

Kotka prychnęła i zeszła z niego.

\- Hej, nie pomogłaś mi! - krzyknął cicho.

A potem uwiadomił sobie, ze musiał wyglądać głupio. Zrobił z siebie debila, dobrze że tylko na oczach kota.

Przed zaśnięciem przesunął palcem po szyi, twarzy i ustach, przywołując do siebie Rena. Potem już tylko miał nadzieję, że nic mu się nie przyśni. Ewentualnie tańczący Kylo. O tak, to byłby bardzo dobry sen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timmy to moja życiowa miłość.  
> To trochę chore, kocham fikcyjną postać, która powstała w mojej głowie.  
> Ale on jest zbyt piękny.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Ignorujesz mnie.  
  


Hux westchnął i spojrzał ze znużeniem na Rena. Potem odwrócił się w stronę trzymanego w dłoni datapada.

Brunet warknął i położył rękę na jego ramieniu. Generał powstrzymał się przed brutalnym strząśnięciem jej.

\- Czego? - westchnął w końcu, nie spuszczając wzroku z urządzenia.

\- Co jest z tobą?

Rudzielec syknął, a potem przyłożył dłonie do skroni. To nie był dobry moment. 

 

 

 

_Jest ich drugi dzień. Rozmawiają po swojej pierwszej nocy w koszarach, którą oboje spędzili na niewygodnych, wąskich i twardych pryczach. Ich nazwiska prawie nic nie znaczą._

_\- Co jest z tobą? - Timmy marszczy brwi i patrzy na Brena._

_Hux wzdycha i siada na łóżku._

_\- Po prostu... czuję się nieswojo - mruczy. - A ty? Jak ci się tu podoba?_

_\- Nie jest źle. Wiesz, w końcu odizolowałem się od rodzinki._

_\- A co z nimi nie tak?_

_\- Szczerze? Wszyscy są tacy... sztywni. Typowi wojskowi. Tatusiek chciałby zrobić ze mnie generała._

_\- Mój też - Hux ożywia się i szczerzy zęby do kolegi._

_\- No. A ja nie chciałem, to robił dziwne rzeczy. Nudne wykłady, chore egzekucje... Czasem mówił mi, że jeśli nie spełnię jego marzeń, to się mnie wyrzeknie. Debil. A twój?_

_Rudzielec nie odpowiada. Przygryza wargę i wbija wzrok w podłogę. Jest brzydka i porysowana._

_\- Mój ojciec robił to samo co ty, ale to nie działało._

_Na twarzy Tarkina po raz pierwszy gości wyraz, który nie jest uśmiechem. Jest przerażony._

_\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że...? - duka._

_\- Mhm. - Bren podnosi podkoszulek i pokazuje koledze małą bliznę. Po chwili go opuszcza. I pąsowieje._

_\- Wiesz co? On musi być pojebany - burczy Timmy. - Nie mogłeś się obronić?_

_\- Nie potrafiłem - szepcze Hux. Pierwszy raz w życiu pozwala sobie na łzy, które szybko ociera wierzchem dłoni._

_Odwraca głowę i zaciska pięści. Nie chce, żeby szatyn widział jego słabość._

_\- Tu go nie ma, stary. - Tarkin klepie go po plecach, a Bren zastanawia się, jakim cudem udało im się tak szybko zżyć. Cóż, rozmawiali przez prawie całą noc._  
  


 

 

\- Halo, Starkiller do Huxa _._ \- Ren kolejny raz pomachał dłonią przed jego twarzą.

Generał ocknął się i spojrzał z pogardą na Kylo.

Potem odwrócił krzesło w stronę biurka, żeby nie musieć obserwować obrzydliwej fizjonomii tego durnia.

Nie spodziewał się, że rycerzyk będzie zdolny do położenia się na blacie. Hux wzdrygnął się, gdy kilka urządzeń spadło na podłogę.

\- Co ty odpierdalasz? - wrzasnął, a potem obrócił się do ściany.

\- A ty? Co się z tobą stało? - Brunet zsunął się z biurka i zbliżył się do generała, który ponownie zmienił pozycję. - Kurwa, przestań! - Podniósł dłoń i unieruchomił mężczyznę.

\- Bo co? - wycedził jadowicie rudzielec.

\- Bo mnie to irytuje! - Z ust chłopaka wyleciały kropelki śliny. Malowniczo wylądowały na podłodze i twarzy generała. Hux powstrzymał odruch wymiotny.

\- Ren, nie mam teraz czasu na twoje dziecinne zabawy w unieruchamianie mnie Mocą, więc z łaski swojej, puść mnie. Muszę przygotować ważny raport dla Głównodowodzącego. A wiesz, o czym? O dziurze w budżecie spowodowanej przez twoje wybryki - stwierdził dobitnie i uśmiechnął się, gdy poczuł, że wojownik trzyma go słabiej.

\- Nie nakablujesz mu. - Kylo wytrzeszczył oczy, przez co wyglądał mało inteligentnie.

\- Nie? - zakpił. Potem skorzystał z wolności i wyjął z kieszeni papierosa. Wsunął go do ust, podpalił, wciągnął dym i po chwili, uśmiechając się szeroko, uniósł brwi, i wypuścił go prosto w twarz Rena.

Rycerz poczerwieniał ze złości, a generał poczuł dotyk niewidzialnych paluchów na swoim gardle.

\- Nie podkablujesz mnie, gdy będziesz martwy - wycedził.

\- Za grożenie też mogę... - wykrztusił rudzielec. Prawdziwe, fizyczne palce zacisnęły się na jego krtani.

Nie był w stanie niczego powiedzieć. Na twarzy Rena pojawił się wyraz skupienia. I to była ostatnia rzecz, jaką zobaczył generał. 

 

 

_\- Zauważyleś, że nie mamy łazienki? - jęczy Bren._

_-Z_ _auważyłem. Pęcherz ciśnie mi od rana - sapie Timmy._

_Jak na zawołanie, rozlega się odgłos brutalnego pukania do drzwi._

_\- Tarkin, Hux, wstawać! Pora na prysznic! - woła wojskowy._

_Chłopcy spoglądają na siebie z przerażeniem._

_\- On chyba robi sobie jaja - mamrocze szatyn._

_\- Mam taką nadzieję - mruczy rudzielec._

_Zerkają na swoje identyczne, czarne stroje._

_\- Myślisz, że...?_

_\- Tak._

_***_

_Po kilku minutach wchodzą do ogromnego, zaparowanego pomieszczenia. Wszędzie zamontowane są słuchawki, z których leje się ciepła woda. Pod strumieniami stoi pełno nagich mężczyzn._

_Hux robi się blady._

_\- Myśleliście, że będziecie mieli własne łazieneczki? - prycha jasnowłosy porucznik, który przyprowadził ich na miejsce. - Teraz nie macie nazwisk, ptaszki. Rozbierzcie się, albo ominie was prysznic._

_Mężczyzna wychodzi a Bren zerka na swojego przyjaciela._

_\- Co robimy? - szepcze._

_\- Jeszcze się pytasz? - Po chwili czarny strój ląduje na podłodze._

_Hux wytrzeszcza oczy, a Timmy uśmiecha się do myjących się żołnierzy._

_\- Cześć, chłopcy! - krzyczy, a potem macha biodrami._

_Bren jęczy i chowa twarz w dłoniach._

_Szatyn sprawnie wchodzi pod strumienie i bierze do dłoni mydło._

_\- Dalej, Rudziku! - wrzeszczy. - Nie ma się czego wstydzić!_

_Hux wzdycha i prędko się rozbiera Potem zakrywa to, co trzeba i podchodzi do kolegi._

_\- Masz strasznie dużo piegów - komentuje Tarkin._

_\- Wiem. Ale na twarzy prawie wcale - odpowiada sztywno._

_\- Nie uważasz, że to dziwne? Gadamy pod prysznicem o twoich piegach - śmieje się Timmy._

_\- Dziwny jest ten prysznic. I co z apelem porannym? - zastanawia się Bren._

_Jakiś mężczyzna odwraca się w ich stronę._

_\- Apel niedługo będzie, ale wszyscy idą najpierw pod prysznic. Mogliście wybrać lepszą godzinę. I tak macie dobrze, porucznik was zaprowadził. Co, myślicie, że nie jesteście lepiej traktowani? Tylko wy macie osobny pokój._

_Hux czerwienieje ze wstydu._

_Miał nadzieję, że wreszcie stanie się nikim._  
  
  


 

 

 

Ocknął się i poczuł nieprzyjemne uczucie w szyi. Podniósł rękę i zbliżył ją do niej.

Na karku miał nałożony kołnierz.

Powoli otworzył oczy i pożałował tego.

Tuż nad jego twarzą wisiała twarz Rena, który był... zatroskany?

Generał próbował coś powiedzieć, ale z jego ust wydobyło się tylko dziwne rzężenie.

\- Przepraszam, poniosło mnie - wymamrotał Kylo. - Przyniosłem cię do szpitala. Dostałeś tlen i kołnierz. Będzie dobrze. Nie kłamię. - Ścisnął jego dłoń, ale Hux wyszarpnął ją i pokazał wojownikowi środkowy palec.

 _\- Ty pierdolony sukinsynie, co to miało według ciebie być? -_ pomyślał.

\- Nie wiem - odparł Ren. _-_ To znaczy _,_ wiem. Wkurzyłeś mnie, więc zacząłem cię dusić. Ale potem przypomniało mi się, że jesteś ważny.

_\- I teraz jeszcze grzebie mi w głowie._

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to będzie teraz twoja jedyna forma komunikacji? Przez najbliższe kilka dni?

_\- Mam datapad, mistyczny ignorancie._

\- Chcesz wszystko pisać? Słuchaj. - Kylo nachylił się do niego. - Jestem zły na siebie. I postanowiłem, ze mogę być twoim... no wiesz, tłumaczem, ustami. Wypowiadać na głos twoje myśli. Mogę trochę zaniedbać obowiązki...

_\- Ja pierdolę..._

\- Co to oznacza?

Hux zastanowił się. To byłaby dobra okazja do zemsty.

_\- To oznacza, że się zgadzam, rycerzyku._

Ren uśmiechnął się.

Generał pomyślał, że Kylo wygląda nawet dobrze. Nie tak brzydko jak zwykle. Po chwili uświadomił sobie, że brunet słyszy jego myśli.

Zarumienił się i zmrużył z dezaprobatą oczy, a Ren uśmiechnął się szerzej. Potem pomógł mu wstać.

\- Chodź, mogę cię już zaprowadzić do kwatery. Dobrze, że twój kręgosłup nie ucierpiał. - Delikatnie wziął go na ręce.

Hux wytrzeszczył oczy. Co tu się działo? Kylo go przepraszał? I był troskliwy? Od kiedy?

\- Już się tak nie zastanawiaj - Ren prychnął, a drzwi otworzyły się. Powoli wyszedł z nim na skąpany w ciemności korytarz. - Po prostu poczułem się winny. Tak, to do mnie niepodobne. Wiem. Ale każdy ma czasem swoje fazy.

_\- Skończ pierdolić, błagam._

Brunet zaśmiał się pod nosem, a Hux westchnął. Chciał już znaleźć się w swoim łóżeczku. I pozbyć się tego piekielnego kołnierza. I Rena. Ewentualnie wpuścić go do siebie. A może jednak nie. Zdecydowanie nie. To była tylko głupia myśl, z pewnością podsunięta przez tego mrocznego dupka. Dokładnie tak.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
